luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Coney
''"These guys make the Duckweeds look smart." -Coney, Season 3, Episode 1'' Coney is a conehead zombie who displays plenty of enthusiasm and stupidity, as well as one of the original characters from LuigiFan. He is one of the many minions of Head Zombie (and Dr. Zomboss). Coney first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Zombies Attack, where he acts similar to his in-game counterpart, without much personality. However, in "The Rain", Coney developed his personality, with each episode expanding on his silliness. In "Big Trouble, Little Zombie", he stole Dr. Zomboss' pants. In " The Robot Machines", Head Zombie steals Dr Zomboss' robots, and Coney ends up commanding a cone themed robot. In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, he has been a contestant for season 2 and as a returning contestant in season 3. Starting from Episode 22 onwards, Coney became a member of the Graveyard Ops, an elite team of zombies. In this group, Coney is the Engineer. Personality Coney can be easily described as stupid, crazy, random, and downright hyperactive at times. However, despite being one of the craziest zombies, he has his sense of right and wrong and shows some signs of intelligence. It could be due to a bit of knowledge in machines that he became the Engineer. Background Coney is one of the many stupid zombies, he even claims he is a stupid loser zombie in Robot Peashooter episode 2. But he always wasn't like this mind you. Appearance Coney is a regular zombie, but with a crazier and also a scarier expression, and has an orange cone on his head. It is still unknown why he wears it on his head. He also wears a brown jacket, with blue shorts and brown shoes. Quotes "PEEKABOO MIYAMOTO!!" "Hey Newspaper. Newspaper. Newspaper. Newspaper. (Newspaper: What is it!?) DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU BANANA!!" "Hee hee! I got his pants! TO THE MALL~!" "Hey Zomboss, you're running out of ammo." "'(Peashooter: YO KNOW WHAT!? *hisses*)' DID YOU JUST HISS AT ME!?!?' '*they proceed to fight* "We should take LuigiFan's videos, and push them somewhere else!" "I got hurt by a melon... today..." "Ah, precious McDonalds burger... hot, ezzing cheese in my belly... *random gargling noises*" "Hey Zomboss, I got a suggestion for ya. Why don't ya SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY." "Why hang ten when you can hang 69?" "HELP! I WANT ICE-CREAM!" "BUTTHURT!" "I'm still here~" "Bonus ducks!? I hate ducks!" "Expecting something else? 'Cause Waluigi ain't here." "Hey! Don't talk dissing about the cone! Girls love the cone, 'cause it brings the phone." Gallery POSING.png|POSING!!! Trivia: * Coney is one of the main mascots for LuigiFan's channel. * In Robot Peashooter: Guess That Zombie, he was part of the game show. * Coney hates Crash Bandicoot and calls him "Crack Bandipoop". This is a running gag on all of LuigiFan's shows. * Coney had appeared in the Happy Birthday Short, which featured him singing and dancing to Binky the Clown's birthday song. * Coney is confirmed to be bisexual, though he goes after men solely so he can a music video about them, called: It's Raining Ducks. * One time he made a hoverboard, but within a few weeks, it exploded. * Coney is a technical genius. He can craft many large machines, and even hacked Dolan the Cob Cannon's systems. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Zombies Category:Villains Category:Mascots Category:Idiots Category:Dimwits Category:Minions Category:Insane Characters Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Silly Characters Category:Graveyard Ops Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Trolls Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Temporarily Good Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:Team Regigigas Category:Clockwork Soldiers